


Lost and Found

by Selenemills42



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alone, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Love, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Amnesia, War, World War II, emotional bond, peculiar, psychic occurances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenemills42/pseuds/Selenemills42
Summary: I'm horrible with summaries so here goes nothing.Scarlett was always a peculiar child, her parents knew this much, but they never knew in what way. That is until she tells her mother how she was feeling. Emotions. That was her peculiarality and her curse. Ever since she was a child she felt what other people felt. Good and bad emotions alike. As a young child growing up in London the emotions often overwhelmed her. It became worse when the first bomb fell over London from the Nazis and every one after. When she lost her mother her father couldn't go on. He had lost his wife. he couldn't lose his daughter as well, but who would be able to take care of the girl and understand her? None other than the Miss. Peregrine.That is basically the need to know... See you on the inside.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will try my best to upload every Monday. Ifvi miss a day please BUG THE HELL OUT OF ME UNTILL I UPLOAD!

As she lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, she couldn't feel anything from anyone. All she could feel was a deep sense of dread and worry in the pit of her stomach. This had never happened before usually, she could feel the happiness from the other children's dreams or, on rare occasions the fear from their nightmares.

She was uneasy. The house was silent and she had this urge to go check on everyone. Without thinking, she stood up from her bed and in her white nightgown made her way to her door. She started to open the door and turned back to see Horace sleeping with his face buried beneath the covers before leaving the room and gently shutting the door behind her. Quickly she looked both ways down the long, dark hallway to make sure the coast was clear before quickly and quietly slipping into the bedroom across from her 'Everything's normal here.' She thought.

Room after room after room she checked and everything was fine, normal even, but she still couldn't shake the horrible feeling inside her. Silently she slowly came upon Miss. Peregrine's room. Her feelings of worry and nervousness intensified. She took deep breathes in and out. 'Please let everything thing be okay. Please. Please. please.' She begged to herself before mustering up the courage to open the door. Poking her head in she found that everything was just that, Okay. Much to her relief, she saw Miss. Peregrine sleeping soundly in her bed, laying flat on her back with her hands folded neatly on her stomach, but the worry what still there. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping ymbryne she shut the door softly and returned to her room.

As she laid there staring at the ceiling she felt uneasy. She felt immense pain and sorrow. It reminded her of her old home in Britain. When the Nazis would bomb everything all she could feel was fear sadness and pain. She would have horrific nightmares and barely ever got a wink of sleep. Then her father heard of this marvelous place. Ever since she had been born her father knew she wasn't like other children, and although saying goodbye to the only thing he had loved was the most difficult thing to do, he did just that. He had to he couldn't stand to see her die the way her mother did. Remembering his tear stained face walk away forced even more sorrow into her. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She looked to her left and saw her sleeping roommate, Horace, still buried under the covers. He looked so peaceful, so content.

'I can't cry now. Not now. I'll wake him.' She thought to herself but it was too late the tears were already streaming down the sides of her face from her light brown eyes. Causing her curly brown hair to become damp.

'Why am I crying? Everyone is fine. Everything is okay. I'm safe. It's okay... It's okay' she thought. She repeated this to herself over and over. It didn't help no matter how many times she said it the feeling remained. To muffle her sound she curled up in a little ball and turned a towards the wall with those words echoing in her mind.

'Everything is okay. Everyone is fine'

 

 

•Hey guys so I just wanted to post this to see how people respond to it and if I should write more please let me know if you enjoyed it and would like to see more•


	2. Chapter One: Emotions

"Children! Time for breakfast!" Miss. Peregrines voice rand throughout the house ushering the children downstairs to a freshly made breakfast of Pancakes and sausage with and an assorted array of fruits, by Miss. Peregrine herself. The call from Miss. Peregrine and the pitter patter of feet on the creaking, wooden stairway made the curled up teen rise to her feet. Wiping the dampness away from her eyes she moved over to Horace's bedside to find him still buried under his blanket.

"Horace... Horace, it's time to wake up." Scarlett said gently shaking the blonde boy's shoulder. Groaning, Horace emerged from the cave under his blanket. He stretched and scratched his head ruffling his hair into a bigger mess than it already was before standing. His legs wobbled a little much like a new born fawn. Groggily he started wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"Horace, why don't you go wash your face I will make the beds today." Scarlett smiled and started making her bed. Looking over her shoulder she saw him dragging his feet out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. When she finished making the beds she went over to the window and opened it, she looked down at her hands and noticed there was slight shaking. 

'Not this again.' she told herself. Looking out at the warm and beautiful day she took a deep breathe before going to get Horace for breakfast.

"Miss. Hart, Mr. Somnusson. Nice of you to join us." Miss. Peregrine smiled looking slightly annoyed. She hated when people were late.

"Sorry, we are late. I will try my very best to make sure it doesn't happen again." Scarlett replied looking at Miss. Peregrine. When she nodded that it was okay Scarlett gently tapped Horaces back telling him to go to his seat and she did the same. Miss. Peregrine looked around the table and saw nothing but happy, eating children before clearing her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Did everyone sleep well?" she asked which cause a slight uproar in voices telling about the dreams they had had among the younger children. 

"Children calm yourselves you will all get a turn. Yesterday we started with Claire so today we start with Bronwyn. Bronwyn go ahead, sweetheart." She said calmly turning everyone's attention to Bronwyn as she began to tell the others about her dream. While Bronwyn was excitingly gabbering about her dream Scarlett's attention wavered down to her violently shaking hands and legs.

"Why am I shaking like this? What's going on with me?' she asked to herself. At the sound of laughter she picked her head up with a plastered smile on her face and looked around the table to see if anyone was watching her which, to her relief, no one was, everyone was too busy socializing and eating.

Once breakfast was over and the table cleared. Everyone returned to their rooms or the bathroom to change. Scarlett changed into her usual white blouse and brown trousers. Once changed Scarlett made her way back to the kitchen to do her first chore of the day, dishes with Claire. As she rounded the corner she didn't see the blonde ringlets of Claire. Instead, she saw Miss.Peregrine rolling up her navy blue sleeves up to her elbow with warm water filling up in the sink with dishes and silverware in it. Scarlett stood there for a moment slightly surprised to see her, but quickly she regained her senses and went beside Miss. Peregrine to start washing the soapy dishes. 

"I decided to let Claire go and play today but didn't think it fair to leave you with all the dishes to do yourself. I hope you don't mind."Miss. Peregrine explained in a cheery tone, but modest tone.

"I don't mind at all. After all, help is help." Scarlett responded smiling. As she finished washing the dish she handed it to Miss. Peregrine to rinse, dry, and put away. Looking down she picked up another dish and washed it thoroughly before handing it to Miss. Peregrine to repeat the process. They did this for a few minutes before Scarlett's hands started shaking again. It wasn't as bad as before but not that much better either. As she picked up another dish she held on to it quite tightly, as to not drop it. Carefully she handed the plate to Miss. Peregrine and sighed a breath of relief once it was out of her trembling hands. Gently she grabbed another plate and started to clean it before the shaking got much worse and her legs started shaking. She dropped the plate back into the water before starting to fall. 

'what's happening to me?' she asked herself concerned and confused. Miss. Peregrine, noticing Scarlett was falling, dropped the freshly washed plate to the tiled floor and quickly grabbed the girl from under her elbows firmly. 

"Scarlett! Are you okay?" she asked concerned. She guided Scarlett to a chair and sat her down. Once she was certain Scarlett was stable in the chair did she let go of her arm. 

"I've been shaking ever since this morning when I woke up Horace." Scarlett held out her hand to show her the shaking she was referring to. Miss. Peregrine looked at her hand then back at her. pulling her hand back Scarlett stared down at them. 

"What's wrong with me?" Scarlett asked quietly almost as if she were asking herself. Miss. Peregrine was taken back by the words leaving the girls mouth. Never once had she ever heard anything like that come from her. Miss. Peregrine thought for a moment before answering the girl. 

"Nothing is wrong with you. Do you understand me? Nothing. I will look through the library to see if anything like this has ever happened to one of your kind before. Maybe you're getting a premonition, that's not all that uncommon with your type of peculiarity, but nothing is wrong with you Scarlett Marie Hart." Miss. Peregrine said to her in a firm yet gentle tone. She looked the weeping girl directly in the eyes before pulling her close to her chest, protectively and lovingly, allowing the girl to sob, and Scarlett did just that wrapping her arms around Miss Peregrine, holding on to her tightly as if she were afraid she was going to transform and fly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is sort of a short chapter. I will try and make the next one longer but we will just have to see how it turns out ;) Also constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	3. Chapter Two: Along the Way

When Scarlett regained a hold on her emotions and her peculiarity, she went outside on the beautifully warm and sunny day to meet up with Emma, Olive, The Twins, and Bronwyn to leave the loop in search of another peculiar that arrived on the island yesterday. It wasn't really a search, more of a recovery mission because this peculiar was Jacob Portman, grandson of Abraham Portman, who had live with the peculiars before leaving to go and save other loops from the dreadful Hollowghasts. About two days ago Horace had a vision of Jacob the next day Miss. Peregrine left the loop to see if Jacob truly was on his way here and sure enough she saw Jacob on a ferry to the small island.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

"Whenever you are." Scarlett nodded with a smile on her face. Emma nodded and lead the way followed by Olive, who was holding one hand of both the twins, and behind them Scarlett and Bronwyn into the dark cave. 

"Scarlett, I'm scared." Bronwyn said gently squeezing her hand.

"Why are you scared?" Scarlett asked kindly.

"What if he doesn't like us? What if he doesn't know about us? what if he is scared of us?" Bronwyn blurted as she started chewing her nails. Scarlett stopped Bronwyn and kneeled down to her eye level, holding both of her hands she tried to reassure her.

"at first I'm sure he will be a little startled, but not scared and I'm positive Abe told him about us. It may be a bit much for one to take in all in one day but I'm sure that he will like us, with all the stories he has likely heard about us I'm sure he will just have a few questions..." looking in Bronwyns eyes she saw, and felt, the worry fall away bit by bit . "Better?" Scarlett asked Bronwyn nodded and smiled.  
"Better." She replied.  
"Good, now lets go catch up with the others."  
"I bet I'll reach them before you!" Bronwyn shouted racing down the stoney corridor.   
"In your dreams!" Scarlett shouted back bounding after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the super short chapter but I think it necessary to include the next chapter will be longer I promise and because this chapter is so short I will upload Chapter Three tomorrow.


	4. Chapter Three: First Impressions

"Where were you two?" Olive whispered as Scarlett ran up next to her.  
"Bronwyn needed to talk. How'd you guys get so far ahead? We weren't but two minuets. Three at the most!" Scarlett exclaimed quietly.  
" I'm not sure. We walk fast maybe?" Olive answered smiling. They continued to chat. Talking about trivial things like the last time they felt the rain or how they actually now enjoyed the rain and fog outside the loop. On the topic of Jacob they talked about what he could look like, what he would sound like, if h would be like Abe, and on the topic of Abe they reminisced on the times they had spent with him and how he would be sorely missed. As they came upon the old, decrepit and haunted looking version of their home all conversations quieted.  
"Its strange to see it like this." olive whispered unconsciously tightening her grip on the twins hands.  
"That's one way to put it." Scarlett responded. The sight of the place reminded her of London during the second world war, the time in which she grew up. Hiding in the subways. The fear, the sadness, the worry. It surrounded her like water around a fish in the ocean. It was an endless ocean. Looking back on it she's not sure how she survived it. The emotions. The intensity of them.  
"Scarlett? you okay?" Bronwyn asked looking up at her with dark brown eyes. Snapping back to reality she looked down at her and smiled grabbing her hand gently.  
"yeah, todays just not my day" she responded giving a light chuckle. This was their shared nightmare, this house was, because if something were to happen to Miss. Peregrine, whether she were to fall ill, leave, or die, this would become the only reality for them. death and destruction. Even more so for Scarlett because this had once been her reality.   
As the house came closer and closer the feeling of another persons aura became more and more prominent. She ran ahead to the front of the group to Emma she lightly tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.  
"Someone is here. Let's go around back through the kitchens back door." Scarlett whispered in her ear.  
"Alright let's do it then." Emma replied slightly adjusting the course of the group around back.   
"Emma, let me go it first to make sure everything is okay." Scarlett added.  
"No, that's a bad idea." She protested.  
"But it's not and you know it. Besides it's just a precaution, I highly doubt that anything bad will happen." Scarlett reassured her and reluctantly she agreed nodding her head. As they came upon the back of the house Bronwyn left Scarlett's side and went over to Emma as Scarlett slowly entered the worn down house. Listening for anything she heard nothing. Just as she was about to peer out from behind the kitchens doorway she heard the front door open and the floor boards creak under this newly found weight. Slowly the creaking shifted and began to make its way up the stairs and around the corner into Abe and Victors old room. Everything was silent for awhile before she heard something scraping on the wood above her, everything once again fell silent before she started to feel sadness, anger, and joy. Slowly these feelings began to take up most of her thought as she heard the stifled sobs come from upstairs. 'Nothing bad about this one' Scarlett thought to herself before going back outside to the others.  
"It's fine." She said simply and one after the other they all silently poured into the house and pooled around the bottom of the stairs. Olive took of one of her rubber gloves and erected a ball of flame, which hovered slightly above her hand.  
"Where is he?" Emma whispered leaning over to Scarlett.  
"He's in Abe and Victors old room." She responded. Everyone fell silent for they heard Jacob moving upstairs. The floorboards creaked and the door squeaked on its hinges as it opened. They all held their breath until they saw him standing at the top of the stair well. A boy in his teens with black hair and icey blue eyes staring down at hem in utter disbelief.  
"Wh-wh- who are you?" He stuttered.   
"We are friends of Abraham Portman." Emma answered.  
"B- but you- you are supposed to be dead. Besides you aren't even real."  
"We aren't dead and we are very much real. When love with Miss. Peregrine."   
"no.No.NO. NO!" Jacob shouted running down the stairs before leaping off the railing and falling head first on to the wooden floor, rendering him unconscious.   
"Will he be okay?" Bronwyn asked coming out from behind Scarlett.  
"It will leave a bruise but nothing that won't heal." Scarlett responded.  
"' It's okay.' That doesn't look okay to me." Emma said looking slightly annoyed at Scarlett.  
"This isn't my fault he was fine before he saw Olive with a ball of flames in her hand." Scarlett rebuttaled   
looking over at Olive.  
"Okay I had nothing to do with this that was all you two." She stated notioning at the passed out Jacob laying on the floor.  
"Alright enough with the bickering let's just get him back to the house." The girls turned around and saw nothing and immediately they knew Millard had snuck out with them.  
"Millard!" Emma yelled.  
"Hey we will deal with him later but for now he's right. Let's get Jacob up and back to the house." Scarlett ejected. "Bronwyn, would you do the honors?" The little girl smiled and hoisted the boy up and across her back.  
"Thank you. Now let's get going before we turn our actual age." Scarlett joked and Emma, taking her cue, lead the way back to their home, back to the loop.  
"I sure hope we made a good impression."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. The next chapter will be uploaded on Monday.


	5. Chapter Four: New Friends

As the children entered the courtyard the sleeping Jacob began to stir.

"He's waking up." Olive stated loud enough to let Emma, who was leading the group, know but gentle enough to not scare anyone. Emma looked back, nodded and started walking toward the back of the group.

"Bron, you can put him down now." Scarlett told her. Bronwyn complied and gently set him down before walking over to Emma and taking her outstretched hand. She looked back at Scarlett worried of what might happen if she didn't stay with her. Scarlett, sensing her worry, walked over to her.   
"Im going to be fine, Bron." Scarlett told her kneeling down to her eye level.  
"I know, I'm fine." Bronwyn insisted putting a false smile on her face.  
"Bron, I know what you're feeling remember?" Scarlett chuckeld. The little girl smiled and lightly punched Scarlett's shoulder.  
"You suck sometimes, ya know that." Bronwyn told her smiling.  
"So I've been told," Scarlett responded lightly punching her back. "Go on. I'll be there shortly." Bronwyn nodded and headed back to the house with Emma along with the others.  
"You too, Millard." Scarlett said to apparently no one, but then the air sighed and foot prints started making their way back to the house. Scarlett chuckled and trurned her attention back to the waking Jacob. 

At first he groaned and turned a few times before he felt a pain in his head. He sat uo, rubbing his sore head, then, as if a train were coming to run him over, he jumped to his feet, wide awake, and took in his surroundings. He turned in a circle twice before he noticed Scarlett standing there watching him.  
"Where am I? Who are you? What did you do to me?" he asked in a frantic mess.   
"Jacob, I need you to clam down. My name is Scarlett. You are in Miss. Peregrines loop, date September 3rd, 1943, and I, we, did nothing to you. In the shock of seeing us you ran into a wall and knocked yourself unconscious. We simply brought to here." Scarlett explained swiftly. She turned and started walking toward the brick house in the distance where the sound of children playing emanated from.   
"Wait!" Jacob called running after her. "Why did you bring me here?"   
"To see our headmistress."  
"Why?"   
"Thats a question you will have to ask her for yourself." Scarlett peered over her shoulder and smiled at his awe but there was an underlying tone of sadness in his thoughts.  
"Im sorry about your grandfather. He was a great man." Scarlett told him somberly. It was a loss everyone felt, they just learned to move on faster. They all knew it was a matter of time without a loop to live in.  
"Oh yeah... That. Thank you. How well did you know him?" Jacob asked feeling a bit more sad.  
"He reminded me of my 'brother' back in London. Acted like him too. So I knew him pretty well, but not like Emma. Emma and Abe where close." Scarlett explained.  
"Like, how close?" Jacob asked rushing up to her.  
"I'll let her explain that." Scarlett said, a hint of mischievousness in her voice. She sensed a bit of jealousy in him. Of his grandfather! If she hadn't just met him she would have burst out laughing, it took everything she had to contain herself. Growing closer to the house Jacob and get talked some more mainly about how he couldn't believe any of this was real, that THEY were real.   
"I should've believed him." Jacob whispered to himself as they walked through the court yard.  
"What?" Scarlett asked peeking over at him.  
"Back when I was in elementary school. I did a presentation on you guys based on the pictures my grandpa had of you. I was basically the laughing stock of the school after that. I stopped believing that day. He died and I didn't believe him." Jacob told her, head hung in shame. Scarlett felt it. The immense guilt he held and the pain.   
"Kids can be cruel. Its not your fault. Everyone believes in stories when their young, just like they believe in Santa, but eventually they know better than to believe in him. What I'm trying to say is, he probably didn't blame you. You were bound to stop believing sooner or later." Scarlett resolved. Jacob thought about her words for a few moments before replying.  
"Thank you. I only just meat you but, I can tell you're going to be an amazing friend,"Jacob smiled and Scarlett blushed slightly. "Wait how did you know?" He asked just catching on to the fact he hadn't said anything  about his Grandpa.  
"You could say its my peculiarality, I'm able to sense emotions, I could feel the emptiness, the pain, the sadness. It all oozed out of you like water from a squeezed sponge."   
"Doesn't it get overwhelming? Feeling everyone else's emotions?" Jacob asked as they reached the door step. Scarlett was about to answer when the dark broad door opened and revealed a dark haired woman with her hair neatly pulled back and blue streaks running through it. Her features were sharp, her figure lean and pose. Her eyes shone a brilliant ivey blue but looked warm and inviting. Intimidating yet motherly.  
"Mr. Portman! Right on time! My name is Miss. Peregrine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. The next chapter will be uploaded on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...


End file.
